


Shelter Me in Gray, I'm Tired of Colors

by feygrim



Category: Grayscale-Rise of the Four Fears
Genre: Angry Dice is an Angry Bird, M/M, They kiss but there's no relationship yet, Though he is justified in his anger, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to the comic Grayscale: Rise of the Four Fears. Dice and Nine are on the run, encounter tumultous weather, and hide in a cave. There's yelling and cuddling (i mean sharing body heat >u> )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter Me in Gray, I'm Tired of Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone should read [Grayscale: Rise of the Four Fears](fourfears.com) cause it is an awesome comic and Silvae and Ski are awesome!!!

Nine watched the back of Dice forlornly as they walked through the forest. Flying to Cri would have been faster but the Insurgi would be on the lookout for a green dragon and gray phoenix so this was the most inconspicuous way to travel. Dice hasn’t spoke a word to him once the phoenix realized that he only had two tranqs left. ‘I understand why he’s angry but does he have to really put on this silent treatment?’ Nine wondered how long it would be till Dice went through withdrawal when the drugs were gone and what that would look like. ‘Probably won’t be very pretty. He’d probably hit a whole new level of cranky.’

_Plip! Plip!_

His tongue reached out to taste the wet droplets. ‘Rain?’ He looked up at the bright blue sky, squinting out of the shade of the trees.

_Plip! Plip! Plip! Plipplipplipplipplipplipplippliplipplipplipplipplipplipplipplipplippliplipplip!!!!_

“Shit!!” Dice cursed, ahead of him. “Just my luck!” Nine took his hand, pulling him forward.

“Come on!” Nine shouted, above the pouring rain. “There’s got to be a place here we can shelter in.

Dice grimaced but ran with the dragon, as he cursed him in his head. ‘Stupid drac with his stupid piercing, green eyes!’

Nine whooped triumphantly as he spotted a cave out of his peripheral vision. “Found a cave, D!” He pointed and pulled Dice’s arm, grinning back at the phoenix.

“Only my family calls me that,” Dice grumbled. “I’m coming, just stop pulling!”

The cave was surprisingly cozy and dry. There were remnants of animal life, some dried dung, smatters of straw and tracks, but it was completely empty. Nine sat with a sigh of relief, stretching his large body towards the roof of the cave. Dice grumped in his own corner of the cave, and he was NOT STARING at the draconian’s muscles, not at all. He shook a little, getting the droplets out of his hair. He hated getting wet, and being cold and wet at the same time just made him angrier. This whole damn situation was making him angry! He yelped as he felt his gravity being pulled down, and his head lay on a muscled chest. A very warm muscled chest.

“W-what are you doing?” Dice looked up through his eyelashes to see green eyes staring warmly at him. He wasn’t blushing, he wasn’t!

“You looked cold,” Nine said matter-of-factly, like that was a good excuse for breaching a person’s private space without permission.

Dice spluttered, pushing out of the draconian’s hold, standing up. “I’m fine! I don’t need you to take care of me like I’m some baby!”

“Alright,” Nine said, shrugging, emerald green eyes turning away to look into the rain.

Dice felt his hands clench into fists as he stood there, glaring at the draconian. ‘How can he act like everything’s fine?! We are running away from Insurgi and will possibly be captured and executed! And he’s just sitting there like he has all the freedom in the world!’ Scarlet red flashed in his eyes as anger broiled in him. “This is your fault,” he spits out. “All of this is your fault. I was fine before you came. I was a respected scientist, I was respectable, I had a family! Now I have nothing, because I decided to help you!” His cheeks felt wet, was the cave leaking? He tasted salt, he was crying? Oh. And now warm muscle-y arms were pulling him in and he was staring up into piercing emerald green eyes once again.

“I’m sorry,” Nine said, frowning sympathetically. “I know it won’t fix anything and I know it probably won’t be enough, but I am truly sorry.”  He didn’t know what pushed him to do it. Maybe it was the fact that he was attracted to the guy despite the circumstances. Maybe it was that he wanted to make the phoenix feel something except anger. But he leaned down, regardless of reason, capturing the phoenix’s lips in his own.

Dice kissed him back, after the initial shock wore off. He didn’t know why he did it. Maybe it was because he hasn’t been laid for years like the draconian said. Maybe it was because the only person to like him enough to ever touch him intimately was his sister. The kiss felt good anyway and he almost lost himself in it. He even allowed Nine to push a leg in between his legs and press into his crotch. He let out a surprised moan.

And it was then he remembered his fear and rage and he pushed Nine away, wiping the spittle from his face. “No, stop it! How are you doing this to me?! Is it some kind of spell?! Are you emanating pheromones that are making me go insane or something?! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!” He beat against the draconian’s chest, tears running down his face once again.

Nine didn’t really know how to respond to that. Pheromones, really? His arms were held up, kind of uselessly, centimeters from Dice’s skin. He felt the urge to run his hand through Dice’s hair and wipe the tears from the phoenix’s face. He, instead, stood there while Dice shouted curses and vitriol at him. He did ruin the scientist’s life, after all, what was a bit of cursing?

Dice gathered himself as exhaustion and cold stopped his rant. What was the use of shouting at Nine anyway? All he was doing was giving them both a headache. He crossed his arms, rubbing them for some needed friction, shivering to himself. He looked up at the draconian who looked like he was trying to say something. “What?” he snapped.

Nine scratched his head, nervously. “Do you….I mean, can I…put my arm around you? This isn’t a come on or anything! I just think we should share body heat!” His blushing and arm flapping probably wasn’t making this sound sincere as he wanted it to.

Dice stared at him for a moment, and then sighed. “Fine, but you’re keeping everything well above the belt, got it?”

Nine sighed with relief that Dice wasn’t going to rip his head off. He saluted cheekily. “Yes, sir!” He sat down on the dry cave floor, patting the space next to him. Dice sat down, after giving him an incredulous look, though still a few centimeters away. Nine grinned and pulled the phoenix closer to him, enveloping him with his arms. “Don’t look at me like that, we need to share body heat and I’m keeping it clean!”

Dice turned his gaze out into the forest, which was currently being pummeled by rain. He felt the exhaustion take him over again and his head leaned on the draconian’s shoulder. How did the guy exude so much body heat? ‘So warm, so tired….’ His eyelids fluttered, seeing only gray as the darkness of sleep overtook him.

Nine looked down at the phoenix warmly. ‘He’s kinda cute when he’s sleeping, though he is pretty cute when he’s angry too. I guess I’ll wake him for the next watch in a couple of hours. Maybe make that three. He seems pretty tired. Don’t know how a little guy like him can hold all that anger, isn’t healthy.’ His arm tightened protectively against Dice’s body, and he let out a chuckle when the phoenix grumble and shift in his sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is beta-read so all mistakes are mine! I live off of comments, feedback, and kudos!! 
> 
> I love getting prompts so feel free to hit up my askbox!! Find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
